


暴君照料花园

by styx



Category: Highlander: The Series, Leverage
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Panic Attack
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一件活儿出了岔子，而涉及到他的小组和‘死神’，艾略特毫无幽默感。</p>
            </blockquote>





	暴君照料花园

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tyrants tend gardens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/393917) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



标题：暴君照料花园（《tyrants tend gardens》）  
  
原作：tigriswolf  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文地址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/393917](393917)  
或：<http://tigriswolf.livejournal.com/464862.html>  
或：<http://tigriswolf.dreamwidth.org/408767.html>  
或：<http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6616866/33/scrapbook_of_history>  
  
衍生派别：电视剧《都市侠盗》（《Leverage》，又译《偷天任务 / 城市侠盗 / 替天行道 / 还我正义》等）  
电视剧《挑战者》（《Highlander》，又译作《高地人 / 时空英豪 / 挑战游戏 / 高地英灵》等）  
  
配对：过去式的米索斯/艾略特•斯宾塞  
  
等级：PG  
  
弃权申明：不是我的角色；标题来自贝琪•绍尔。  
  
警告：对于两者的未来！文。  
  
提示词：讽刺。  
  
摘要：一件活儿出了岔子，而涉及到他的小组和‘死神’，艾略特毫无幽默感。  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **暴君照料花园**  
  
原著：tigriswolf  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
一件活儿出了岔子。所有人撤离，除了帕克，艾略特正准备回去找她，这时候一把熟悉的声音自通讯器里传来：“哈罗，小贼。”  
  
艾略特僵住了。其他人默然。帕克说，“你眼睛真漂亮。”  
  
米索斯——天操的，米索斯，天杀的 _见鬼_ ——笑了。“你很走运我今日当班，”他低哼道，而那个腔调， _那个腔调_ 。艾略特记得那个腔调。他既爱又恨，既崇拜又恐惧那个腔调。“小贼，”米索斯说，“如果你在接下来两分钟内赶到屋顶，我就放你走。”  
  
帕克说，“你会惹麻烦的，”甚至就在其他人和艾略特大叫，“帕克， **快走** ！”的同时。  
  
米索斯又笑了一声，艾略特打了个寒战。“反正这份工作也变得无聊了，我亲爱的。你的小小入侵算是数年来最为刺激的事儿了。”一下停顿，接着，“半分钟没了，小贼。”  
  
“好吧，”帕克说。  
  
沉默，除了她的呼吸。艾略特在邻近的屋顶上同她会合，主动做出了他很长一段时间以来头一个拥抱。他没有说， _天杀的，姑娘，你知不知道你有多走运？_ 或者， _操，操，他活着，当然他还活着，_ 或者 _我们接下来 **一年** 要全体放一个大假_。  
  
他现在能感觉到那股子嗡鸣了，并且知道是老家伙任由他。之前没能感觉到。毫无概念。要是知道 _决不会_ 让小组接这活儿。  
  
米索斯在嘲笑他。  
  
艾略特没说， _若要换作别的任何人，你就死了_ 。米索斯对破碎者总是别有偏爱。他最喜欢的是他自个儿摧折的那些，不过他会能看出帕克有多么特别。而他放她走了。任何的人类警卫，任何别的不死者……  
  
可‘死神’曾攥她在手，而帕克、哈迪森、索菲和奈特 _毫无概念_ 。  
  
‘死神’抓到了她又放她走了，而艾略特想要冲他们所有人大喊，这些个傻瓜， _幸运_ 的孩子，可他 _不能_ ，而他知道老家伙在为此嘲笑他。  
  
操它的。他要带他们全体去度假，不管他们想或不想。  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
